La familia siempre estará contigo
by RainbowEyes4
Summary: Knuckles tiene su primera visita familiar después de un año de vivir en Green Hill. [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y Archie Comics respectivamente.

 **Hola, hola, aquí trayendo el reto que me toco, debo decir, que mi plan era escribirlo y publicarlo el mero día 25 pero eso no ocurrió XD, como sea, espero lo disfruten.**

 **La temática que me toco:** Hombre de nieve.

* * *

Hombre de Nieve

* * *

Llevaban un año sin verse, la despedida y los buenos deseos de su padre estuvieron rondando su cabeza todo el viaje. Durante el trayecto repaso sus posibles planes para pasar las fiestas. Bueno, eso era fácil, lo difícil será las conversaciones, aquellas que podían o no explotar en su cara.

Lo dejaría para un momento de locura, hablar con su hermano no era difícil, el problema era cuando se trataba de ciertos temas.

—Ya veré que hacer, buena suerte Tikal —se dijo así misma cuando agarro su mochila y bajo del avión.

Tikal froto sus brazos para hacer un poco de calor, de todas las bienvenidas que pensó recibir, esta no era una.

Había venido de visita a Green Hill a visitar a su hermano ahora que las vacaciones de invierno iniciaron. Era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de Angel Island y el cambio de clima fue una bonita forma de notarlo. Mientras que su casa el clima era cálido hasta en temporadas frías, no se comparaba en nada al frio que la recibió cuando salió del avión. Ella llego ataviada con ropa muy ligera mientras que todos usaban hasta gorros en sus cabeza, y el lindo de Knuckles nunca le advirtió en cargar con un mísero suerte en mano. Mucho menos que la ropa que debía cargar debía ser mas abrigadoras.

Ese cabeza de…en serio.

Pero eso no impidió que lo estrujara con el cuerpo tembloroso y le llenara la cara de besos solo para avergonzarlo. Knuckles se quejaba pero no la soltaba, en su cara se veía la completa alegría por verla y Tikal sintió un en su estomago, realmente lo echo de menos.

Cuando su hermano la llevo a un taxi lo regaño con tremenda biblia sobre advertir a los extranjeros que no estaban acostumbrados a ciertos climas a venirse preparados. Su hermano se defendió alegando que ella debió tener un poco mas de cerebro y equiparse con ropa de invierno, Tikal le pego un zape por contestón y por no admitir que, en parte, tenia razón.

Llegaron a lo de Knuckles con una Tikal hecha un burrito con la chaqueta de él y siguiendo despotricando mientras su hermano llevaba sus maletas.

—¡La próxima vez avisa! —grito azotando la puerta del baño con la risa burlona del mayor de fondo.

Una larga ducha hirviente y enrollarse con casi todo las cobijas que encontró, le aviso a Knuckles que debían salir a comprar ropa.

—Y tu la pagas —dijo tomando un sorbo de café, diablos, aun no se aclimataba. Ambos estaban en el sillón de la estancia con la calefacción encendida.

—¡¿Qué?! ,¡¿Por qué yo?! —reclamo quitando su sonrisita. Tikal le metió sus pies desnudos debajo de su muslo, Knuckles salto.

—Porque si, anda termina tu café para irnos —repuso ella viéndolo divertida.

Su hermano mascullo un: 'bruja' que ella respondió tocando su cuello con sus manos heladas.

Mas tarde él negaría haber chillado como niña.

* * *

Con la tarjeta de su hermano abusada, Tikal se instalaba feliz en su habitación.

Habían perdido gran parte del tarde en el centro, ella apenas pudo apreciar la ciudad por andar enfocada en sus compras, pero se quedaría un mes completo, así que no tenia prisa. Aunque Knuckles no disfruto el "paseo" empezaron a ponerse al día con bastantes preguntas. Su hermana estaba curiosa por como era vivir fuera de casa. Knuckles respondía feliz, era su primer año en que se mudo para estudiar su carrera y no tuvieron mucha comunicación por exámenes y trabajos finales. Tikal por su parte le mostro orgullosa su certificado de la escuela media concluido.

—Así que por eso Pachacamac no te puso trabas para venir —dijo él poniendo a calentar la cena, su hermana aventurándose a buscar por si misma la vajilla le lanzo un trapo.

—No, fue porque no quería que estuvieras solo como un hongo celebrando las fiestas —replico encontrando los vasos, Knuckles respingo con sorna—, esta convencido que no has hecho ningún amigo por tu huraña forma de ser.

—Mas bien, tu estas convencida de ello —aseguro viéndola ceñudo. Ella lo miro ofendida.

—Es tu culpa, si nunca subes ninguna foto de nada ni de nadie. ¡Como esperas que no piense en que eres un ermitaño, si ni a tu querida hermana le haces una llamada para saludar! —dramatizo con una mano enguantada en la boca, desde hace un rato a su hermano dejo de parecerle gracioso que hasta tuviera puesta la gabardina en casa.

—¿Para que? Si ni en emergencias contestas las llamadas, las de chisme de parte mía menos —dijo irónico—. Además, por mas que te duela hermanita, la escuela esta primero que tu.

—Mejor cállate y dame de comer —contesto sacándole la lengua.

Knuckles sonrió, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero había extraño sus absurdas peleas.

La cena transcurrió desde amenos cometarios hasta una casi posible guerra de comida, Knuckles y Tikal pasaron la noche discutiendo sobre quien debía lavar los platos mientras dejaban pasar las horas viendo películas de superhéroes.

Ambos durmieron acurrucados en el sofá. Tikal _misteriosamente_ despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Dos días después hubo una sorpresa.

Tikal asomaba tímidamente la cabeza por la ventana, viendo el extraño panorama que definitivamente no estaba ayer. Donde antes solo estuvieron los colores marrones y amarillos del otoño, ahora se presentaba extensiones blancas de _algo_ que solo veía en las películas en épocas de invierno.

—Woah —pronuncio quitando parte del empañado del vidrio para ver cuanto sus ojos alcanzaran. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, solo en su inanición pensó alguien vez poder ver un famoso día de nieve, algo que en su casa jamás ocurrirá.

Apenas dejo que Kunckles comiera algo cuando le suplico ir al parque mas cercano para empezar un tener un día de "pinta".

—Tik, los " _días de pinta_ " no se aplican en vacaciones —pronuncio él con todo el mal humor en su ser viendo como su hermana veía fascinada la nieve. ¿En serio? Era solo un montón de agua congelada que al final mojaría su ropa.

—No me arruines esto, Knux —dijo boqueando exageradamente para ver salir vaho de su boca.

Knuckles cuadro los hombros sin hacerle caso, era inútil discutir en ese punto. Tikal corría a todo lo que tuviera escarcha y lo agitaba emocionada, a diferencia de ella, él ya había visto un poco de nieve antes, un extraño episodio a inicios de la temporada donde fue a la escuela con un inusual frio en el ambiente. Jamás se lo reconocería a su hermana pero estuvo fascinado de igual forma por la nieve hasta que después de juguetear un poco con ella termino empapado y con un resfriado que le duro una semana.

— _Al menos agarraste defensas_ —se acordó del comentario idiota de su aun mas idiota compañero de la universidad.

—¡OH! ¡Knuckles ven a ver! —chillo su hermana en cuclillas cerca de un pequeño estanque—. ¡Mira, mira, hay peces!, ¡Y no están congelados!

Efectivamente, los peces que nadaban tranquilamente, parecían inconscientes de la superficie congelado. Probablemente ya acostumbrados a los cambios climáticos. Knuckles pico el hielo con una vara, hubo unas fisuras y los peces solo se movieron lejos del ruido.

El mayor no encontrando nada interesante se fue a sentar a alguna banca, solo dedicándose a observar el parque y de a ratos a su hermana.

Tikal estaba en éxtasis total, el frio parecía ser el menor inconveniente ahora, tuvo ganas de tener un cuaderno en mano para poder dibujar el paisaje de las flores escarchadas o los arboles tupidos de nieve. El manto blanco era suave y se le derretía en sus guantes encontrando tal reacción de los mas curioso que hubiera vivido.

Después de un rato se acerco a hacerle compañía a su hermano.

—No se porque andas de amargoso, estas de vacaciones y esta nevando. Y tu, prefieres estar sentando —recalco frotando sus manos.

—Cualquiera estaría amargado por haber salido de la cama en pleno invierno. Y con eso me refiero a que _tu me_ _sacaste de lo calientito de mi cama_ —siseo sin malicia pero viéndola con reproche.

—Nah, tu eres amargado por naturaleza.

Su hermano solo le dio un empujón viendo con satisfacción que ella no estaba precavida y termino en el suelo.

—¡Que malo eres! —berreo irguiéndose y lanzándole nieve, Knuckles rio esquivándola.

—No aguantas nada —dijo burlón cuando ella resoplo—. Ahora, ¿Quién es la amargada?

—Ja, ja, que original —musito cruzando sus brazos.

Su hermano iba seguir picándola cuando Tikal se dejo caer en el suelo en posición de cruz, Knuckles estaba por decir que se congelaría cuando ella empezó a mover sus manos y piernas haciendo un famoso ángel de nieve.

— _Genial, ahora se va a enfermar_ —pensó sabiendo que tendría que vigilarla esta noche, ella era propensa a guardarse su malestar para no molestar a nadie. Knuckles recordaba esas noches donde Tikal se encerraba en su cuarto y amortiguaba su tos en la almohada negándose a verse débil declinando los cuidados tanto de él como de su padre.

Mejor solo tomar precauciones y de ser posible ponerle medicina en su café, uno nunca sabia.

—¿Quién es la chica de la fotografía? —la pregunta le saco de sus planes, Tikal seguía moviendo distraídamente sus extremidades.

—¿Qué?

—Dije: ¿Quién es la chica con la que te tomaste esa foto? —repitió paciente.

Oh no, no, no, no. NO. Nope. Ella no podía seriamente estar preguntarle eso, era muy específico, tendría que haber sido muy imbécil para decir algo sobre una foto pero Knuckles estaba seguro que tal cosa nunca se le escaparía, mucho menos en frente de su hermana. Había limpiado el departamento de cualquier…

Excepto que no guardo esa foto. La que estaba pegada con una calcomanía de una bellota en el espejo del corredor, era tan sutil que se olvido completamente de ella.

Pero su hermano no la paso por alto y en su descuido cabo su propia tumba.

Bueno, mierda.

—Y…¿me dirás quien es o debo sacártelo a la fuerza? —siguió sentándose con su ojos fijos en su hermano, el mayor sudo frio al ver la seriedad en su rostro, iba en serio.

—No se de que estas hablando —intento hacerse el loco, era una jugada perdida pero debía pelear todo lo que pudiera.

—Debo recordarte que voy a vivir contigo durante todo un mes y soy muy capaz hacer de ese tiempo una estancia imposible —puntualizo tranquila jugueteando con una de sus rastras.

—Lo tengo muy presente, hermanita —respondió resignado, al menos lo intento.

En acto no meditado, se tiro también en su espalda en la nieve junto a ella, si iba a hacer esto seria a su modo.

Un modo muy infantil ya que no podía ver la cara de su hermana.

—Sally, la conocí en una reunión de la universidad. Hemos salido unas veces —resumió con los ojos cerrados, inconscientemente haciendo un ángel.

—Y la foto fue de una de esas veces —aclaro recostándose.

—Si.

—Pero no son novios —dijo ella divertida al ver que sus respuestas se limitarían respuestas exprés.

—No.

—La conociste en la universidad, ¿significa que ella esta en tus mismas clases?

—Mas o menos.

—¿Te acercaste tu a ella o ella a ti?

—Chocamos de hecho, era una reunión algo aburrida —dijo sonriendo en la memoria. Su hermana se tapo la boca ahogando un grito.

—Le pediste su teléfono.

—Si.

—Y desde entonces se…¿mensajeaban o decidieron ir directo a las llamadas?

—Llamadas.

—Ya veo —soltó Tikal al hilar su propia mini novela con su hermano y la chica en su mente.

Knuckles agradeció el que su hermana parara, sentía sus mejillas granate en ese punto.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo ella después de unos segundos —. Es bueno saber que conociste a alguien.

—Lo es —contesto sincero.

—Y además, es guapa —canturreo al recordar como se veían de juntos en la foto.

—Si..¡ok, creo que ya fue suficiente! —salto rápido el mayor para empezar a sacudirse—, se acabo el interrogatorio y este _día de pinta,_ nos vamos.

Tikal se carcajeo y estiro su mano para que la ayudara, Knuckles gruño por el esfuerzo.

Su hermano le sacudió un poco lo hombros mientras ella se sacudía su cabello, estaban a punto de emprender el regreso cuando Tikal vio como unos niños llegaron corriendo y empezaron a vociferar sobre hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Uy, una idea.

—Knux, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve? —en un arrebato sujeto su mano, su hermano se giro extrañado —. Mejor lo llamamos hombre de nieve, el otro nombre me recordó a una molesta y pegajosa canción.

—Pero —empezó a decir cuando la menor ya se había agachado empezando a acumular nieve.

—Sera lo ultimo, lo prometo —suplico poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro, esos que siempre eran un chantaje exitoso.

Knuckles miro alrededor, apenas debió pasar a lo mucho una hora, otros empezaron a llegar al parque al ver que el sol empezaba a salir. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo duraría la nieve.

—De acuerdo, pero después debemos regresar —acato empezando a recoger nieve.

En un rato ya tenían la primera bola de nieve, la menor insistió en que debían hacerlo a escala, así que el hombre de nieve estaría destinado a hacer de su tamaño.

—Papá te envía saludos —dijo Tikal luego de un rato, apilando la segunda bola, ambos estaban concentrados en que no cediera por el peso.

Por un instante su hermano se detuvo, dejando que asimilara la noticia, era un tema que venia temiendo tocar desde que salió de Angel Island.

—Gracias —contesto serio retomando su tarea. Ella suspiro, esto será amargo a mas no poder.

—Dice que esta orgulloso por tu admisión a la universidad y te felicita por tomar la iniciativa de vivir solo —menciono alisando las imperfecciones.

—Algo tarde para eso —enfatizo apretando su mano logrando deformar la bola—, y no fue gracias a él.

—Knux, sabes que él no…—defendió Tikal cuando Knuckles la miro por encima de la forma del hombre de nieve, habían terminado la segunda bola.

—' _Él no'_ a cualquier cosa que yo haga Tik, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Nunca acepto que hiciera ese examen en esa carrera y mucho menos que esta fuera de sus dominios —expuso neutro, antes esas declaraciones fueron dichas con enojo en medio de una acalorada discusión con Pachacamac.

—Eso lo se, se que no lo acepto en su momento. Mentiría si dijera que esta feliz ahora, pero aun así se preocupa por ti —aseguro con tristeza— Como yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono curioso empezando a hacer la cabeza, de repente necesitaba hacer algo con las manos.

—Lo cierto es que no estaba completamente de acuerdo contigo cuando decidiste mudarte, por eso también ponía excusas para no recibir ciertas veces tus llamadas. De hecho, papá me decía seguido que no debía ser egoísta porque al final era lo que tu querías —confeso sin encararlo, hace tiempo dejo de ayudar—. Yo..no quería que te fueras, en el fondo quería que no aprobaras o que te arrepintieras, eso cambio cuando vi tu sonrisa leyendo esa carta, no pude…no pude dejar de pensar en que el único modo en que serias feliz por primera vez seria yéndote lejos. De papá y de mi. Estaba decidida a ignorarte, quizás era un consuelo porque mi mente me decía que tu hacías lo mismo. Luego vi un día a papá con una foto de nosotros con mamá y me dijo que siempre habrá un lugar para nosotros en su corazón incluso si tuviéramos problemas. Fue ahí donde me arme de valor para venir a verte aun cuando sentía que me dejaste. Enójate conmigo, pero no dejes de hablar con él, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, él siempre te querrá, seas o no lo que siempre quiso para ti.

En este punto el hombre de nieve solo era dos bolas que tapaban los hombros de Tikal, quien le daba la imagen de la mas grande tristeza. Las lágrimas rodaron por su cara y Knuckles sintió ardor en sus pupilas, de repente sintiéndose vulnerable y tonto con la cabeza semi hecha de un mono de nieve.

Knuckles nunca fue efusivo o sentimental, no era como cuando su hermana se lastimaba físicamente donde una broma podría arreglarlo todo, pero en cuestión del corazón, era pésimo, y no por gusto. Tikal nunca había derramado su sentir después de la muerte de su madre, incluso esa vez que estaba desconsolada ni él ni Pachacamac pudieron hacer algo.

Era un pesar de años, en el trasfondo Knuckles no podía culparla por querer ser egoísta por una vez, siendo él el que también tomo la primera oportunidad que tuvo para irse.

Por Chaos, ambos eran un desastre.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón —hipo intentando quitarse el agua de sus lagrimales, la viva imagen de la desolación. Knuckles termino con eso abrazándola fuerte, la cabeza termino desparramada a sus pies.

—Tikal, no estoy enojado, nunca contigo al menos, papá por otro lado sabes que es un asunto difícil. Perdóname tu a mi por solo pensar en irme, ¿Qué tan insensible fui? —musito contra su cabello, dejando que unas lagrimas se escaparan, el contacto dejo que su lado mas sensible saliera a flote. Quizás no sea lo mejor pero las acciones del mayor siempre fueron mas significativas que todas las palabras que pudiera decir.

—Pero fue para tu futuro —reprocho ella, aparentando su sudadera.

—Si, pero eso no significaba que los expulsara de mi vida —aclaro limpiándose su cara, Tikal lo imito con las mejillas rosas. Le revolvió el cabello haciendo que ella lo empujo riéndose.

—Ah sido un largo año —dijo la menor con aire ausente. La voz la tenia un poco ronca al intentar no llorar.

—Oye, oye te prometo que el próximo lo programare con visitas a casa, solo si prometes llamarme seguido.

—Hecho.

—Supongo que nuestro hombre de nieve será una versión mala del jinete sin cabeza —bromeo Knuckles viendo recogiendo lo que fue parte de la cabeza.

—Si, creo que seria cruel dejarlo así, ¿quieres terminarlo? —pregunto frotando sus manos.

Su hermano lo pensó, y sonrió —Tengo una mejor idea.

Uno pensaría que el perdón fue muy rápido, por otra parte ellos independientemente de todo eran hermanos, cualquier tipo de pelea tenia solución, ya sea a la larga o apenas a los cinco minutos de haber peleado.

Así eran ellos, nada lo cambiaria.

Tikal sonrió cuando termino los detalles finales, sintiendo que ese año separados solo logro afianzar mas su lazo.

Mas tarde los hermanos regresaron al departamento después de la compra de los comestibles y unos adornos navideños (Tikal, no voy a poner una alcancía de santa en el baño), dedicándose a la decoración y organizando una pequeña fiesta para presentar a los amigos y la futura (porque si Knux, se nota que te gusta) novia a la menor.

Cuando su hermana se retiro a su cuarto, Knuckles en medio de cajas de con esferas y chucherías le envió un mensaje a su padre, pequeños pasos siempre eran mejor.

En el espejo había una foto de cuatro hombres de nieve muy juntitos con un mensaje que decía "Familia Pachacamac".

* * *

 **¡Ah termine!, lamento que sea corto o en este caso apresurada la cosa, pero me base en vivencias mías con mi hermano, y me di cuenta que nos perdonamos muy rápido las cosas.**

 **Bien, espero que les guste :)**

 **Disfruten la lectura .**


End file.
